parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
American Robin
Described as “America’s favourite songbird”, the American robin (Turdus migratorius) is one of the most abundant, widespread and instantly recognisable birds in North America. It is popular for its warm orange breast and cheerful song, and as an early herald of spring. North America’s largest thrush species, the American robin is a relatively large songbird with a rounded body, long legs and a fairly long tail. The adult male is greyish-brown above, with rich orange underparts and a black and white streaked throat. The head is dark, with a contrasting white crescent above and below the eye, and there is a white patch on the lower belly. Some populations of the American robin have white tips to the otherwise dark tail. The beak of this species is yellow, often with a darker tip, and the legs and feet are brown. The female American robin is paler than the male, particularly on the head, and its white parts are more buff-coloured. Juveniles are distinguished by the large black spots on the breast, pale spots and streaks on the upperparts, an entirely white throat and a pinkish beak. The head is generally paler than in the adult, with less well-defined white crescents around the eyes, but there may be a buffy-white line above the eye. The American robin varies in size and colouration across its large range, and seven subspecies are recognised. The song of the American robin is a familiar sound of late winter and early spring in North America, and this species is usually one of the first birds to sing in the morning and one of the last to sing in the evening. Its musical song consists of a variable series of loud, rich, liquid-sounding syllables, each rising and falling in pitch and repeated at a steady rhythm, often described as ‘cheerily, cheer up, cheer up, cheerily, cheer up’. The American robin also gives a variety of calls, including a spirited ‘cuck’, ‘chirp’, ‘chuck’ or ‘yeep’, as well as a repeated ‘chirr’ that rises in pitch and volume, sounding somewhat like a laugh. It also produces a high, thin, whining whistle. Roles * It played Narrator in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pillow in Battle For North American Island Gallery Charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg|Bambi (1942) American Robin (Wild Kratts).png mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-3620.jpg Star meets American Robin.png IMG 9325.JPG IMG 0642.PNG IMG 0243.JPG IMG 0280.JPG IMG 0255.JPG IMG 7437.JPG Zebras On the Ark.jpg 2766A849-5D32-4B52-83BE-FD9F0A4DD251.png Stanley north american animals02.png Booty Bird.png A2E7983F-2FB9-4E9D-95C4-114D9D4F357A.jpeg Long-beaked bird in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Bird yes i can super simple songs.png Red orange spotted birds gnifd.png Animal Stories Birds.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? W.A.R.R.E.N..jpeg R.E.P.T.A.R..jpeg S.W.I.P.E.R..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg T.O.A.S.T.E.R..jpeg B.I.R.D.-B.R.A.I.N..jpeg C.H.A.R.M.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Tapirs.png DBCBDE47-19FB-42D1-8C9D-A9D5100FA15C.jpeg 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg C18898C8-D37E-493B-A13B-9AABE9D64371.jpeg 83FE5BDC-FB43-4693-AAE7-0BD841602B25.jpeg 3970AB2B-4DAD-480E-80E3-82AC111960D6.jpeg 146BC5A8-98EA-46FA-920E-647CAF3438CF.jpeg E13E20F4-0D0E-44BD-9E2D-CC2F6B2A1FC9.jpeg See Also * European Robin * Flame Robin * Ryukyu Robin * Seychelles Magpie Robin * Snow Mountain Robin * Nilgiri Blue Robin * White-Throated Robin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Perching Birds Category:Bambi Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:State Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Flappy Freddy and Friends Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Animal Farm Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals